Latet
__NOEDITSECTION__ Latet is a modern city in Neo-Draconia, made by LoveTheRain. Overview Latet is hard to find as it is hidden in the mountains of the Sky Kingdom, it is a relatively large town with many ruins and sites. Latet is separated into two sides that are referred to as the Past and the Present, older generations tend to live in Past while newer generations live in Present. The Past and Present got their name from where they were placed, Past is located closer to the ruins and deals more with history whereas Present is where there are modern businesses. Location Finding Latet is difficult to outsiders, they only know it is located somewhere north in the Sky Kingdom. Once you are in the northern part of the kingdom, it is still hidden as it is surrounded by mountains on all sides. Latet is easy to find in the winter though, the trees' leaves turn a blood red with black at the beginning, easy to spot in the snowy wonderland. Signature Places In The Past Dusk Woods Dusk Woods is home to many prey and predators, it is full of many beautiful animals and plants. It got it's name from the way the wood darkens yet lightens when it is dusk. Most dragons and dragonets practice their hunting here and some walk through it during the day but it is empty at night. Kami Temple Kami Temple is, as it's name states a temple for the Pyrrhian Kami. All of the gods are worshiped here and have priestess for each one. The temple is large and is roman styled with off-white columns. It has a fountain in the back with water that glitters a pale clear blue and has silver and gold coins, it is said if you throw a coin and make a wish it will come true. Stone Scrolls Stone Scrolls is a library/scroll shop that is owned by a Skywing/Mudwing hybrid named Muddysky. The store sells all types of scrolls and if you don't have enough money to buy, you can read it in the library section. Most dragons just come to read the scrolls but some come to view the amazing architecture and stone sculptures outside. The Sangre House The Sangre House is the household that is in charge of Latet, they are made up of a council of dragons. The original Sangre household claims that they were involved in starting Latet but many dismiss this as a lie to keep themselves in charge. Most dragons are terrified of The Sangre House because of it's leader, Minako. The Ruins The ruins are located right at edge of Past, near Kami Temple. The ruins are mostly made up of several columns and a large old shrine that still stands in the center of all the old buildings. From above, the ruins form a large square with odd corners. Many dragons come to admire the ruins and learn of the dragons that were here before them. White Willow Hospital Signature Places On the Border Of Past & Present Fire & Ice Beach Fire & Ice Beach got it's name from it's blue tinged sand and it's beautiful flame-like sunsets. This is a wonderful place to relax and unwind while simply lying on the pale blue sand. There is a small restaurant on the right side of the beach called Icy Flames that are known for there delicious smoothies, roasted prey and sweet lotuses. Fire & Ice Hotel Fire & Ice Hotel is a hotel right on Fire & Ice beach, it is large and most go on holiday or to simply take a break. The hotel contains a hot springs, a large library, a lounge that you can get massages, a small gift shop, and a large greenhouse that has stunning arrangements. The dragon in charge is a Rainwing named Lei, she is bright and cheerful just like her scales as they are usually a soft pink or oceany blue. Viper Bazaar Viper Bazaar is similar to a flea market but is held inside a small dome that is connected to a large building. Dragons come from all over to trade, there is almost everything at the trading center. Some dragons trade illegal objects but they sell them in the shadiest rooms of the building. The council of dragons manage the bazaar. Signature Places In The Present History Government Category:Content (LoveTheRain) Category:Places